


I Am a Shelter Dog

by QueenDarkcloud



Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 04:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8272631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenDarkcloud/pseuds/QueenDarkcloud
Summary: Chicka waits for a home.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea how this website works so.. This is a test. That's why this story is so short.

 Hello, my name is Chicka. I am a dog who is waiting for a home. To be exact I am a Golden Retriever who is waiting for my forever home. Behind these… what do humans call them… bars, I don’t feel happy. With every family that comes by, I feel hopeful, but I come away with disappointment. Once , when I was playing with another dog by the name of Hopeful and he asked me, “What do you want in a human owner?” 

  I’m sitting here thinking about it and I don’t really know.. I think… I think I want someone who will love me unconditionally. I want someone who will give me lots and lots of belly rubs.. Hmm my tail wags at that. And I want someone who will give me really, really good food. If they can’t get me good food then they forfeit the right to be my owner. 

 Gah the sun is just right. *yaawn* I wonder why all the dogs are barking. 

 

Oh look a human.

 

He looks nice. They say his name is Mark Fischbach..

 

Wow, he’s coming this way. I can’t help my tail hitting the floor a million miles a minute. Another dog barked, “Good luck, Chicka..” I had a grin all over my face.

  
I think I’ve found my forever home.


End file.
